


小黑屋

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, 弩有批天经地义, 抹布弩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 没剧情，纯抹布弩我只看了第七季前半段和第十季前半段，如果有什么设定上的错误……就也没办法咯。
Relationships: All/Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

达里尔已被关了不知道几个昼夜，他记不住每天吃的狗粮的味道，但凡是一点点残渣从面包里掉出来，都能惊动他敏锐的感官。他不是在自己穿着的粗布袋子上摸索，就是在地上摸索，捡起掺着灰的狗食残渣扔进嘴里，还要吮净手指。  
他的体力在损耗，而门缝底下透进来的光显然无法让他光合作用。经典老歌似乎永远在他头上回荡着，他之前伴着它们哭得像个刚失去妈妈的小姑娘，现在他似乎已经习惯了它们，连梦里都是它们。为了保存体力，达里尔甚至停止了思考，而且做到真正摆脱它们，只是活着了。现如今他已经做不了什么了，只能等待外界情况的变化。  
他的须发越来越长，五感越来越敏锐，甚至德怀特才到走廊拐角他就已经知道了。德怀特要走几步、心情如何以及钥匙开门的旋律，是他每天唯一的变数，甚至连牢门打开后的几十秒光线他的眼睛都先替他感知到了。尼根很久没说要见他，达里尔陷在类似于沉思的静止的黑暗中，分不清自己是睡着了还是醒着。  
偶尔他也活动活动腿脚，通常是在吃过三明治后，可能今天面包里夹的狗粮多了一口，那他就踢两下门，估算自己的身手因为缺乏锻炼减损了多少。  
音乐停了，达里尔被嘈杂托起来的精神空洞好像突然跌了下去，他半躺在地上打盹，感觉自己整个人向下猛坠了一下，肌肉条件反射地收紧让他从半梦半醒间猛地跳脱出来。德怀特拉开厚厚的门，达里尔伸手遮挡光线，下一秒没有吃的扔进来。  
“尼根要见你。”德怀特说着便俯身去拉他的手肘。  
达里尔被拽着走过之前尼根见他的房间，门开着，里面空无一人。达里尔向内张望了一眼，却被德怀特用力拉了走了。  
“不是那里，继续走。”  
达里尔不知道这帮人在盘算些什么，但也无非是要他就范，当他被领着进入建筑里他从未涉足的一部分，面对一个隐蔽而没有窗户的房间，他立刻记起雪莉所说的，不论他们对你做什么，总还有更坏的。  
尼根坐在墙角唯一一张单人沙发上，沙发皮已经破了，弹簧随着他的动作发出咯吱咯吱的响声，剩下的人围在他旁边。德怀特压着达里尔跪下，达里尔则全身紧绷，直视着尼根，仿佛猎豹蓄势待发，下一秒就要冲向猎物。  
“小D说你不会下跪？没关系，可以慢慢学嘛，总有学会的一天，站起来吧。”尼根翘着脚陷在破沙发里，展示着自己的宽宏大量，露希尔靠在他旁边，“小D，放开他，不管是人还是动物都得活动筋骨，我是个通情达理的人。”  
德怀特一放开达里尔，尼根身边的人就上前围住他，达里尔攒紧拳头，预判着他应该先打碎谁的鼻子。  
“你们这是干什么，这么剑拔弩张的，我们今天只是谈谈，好吗，心平气和地谈谈，我尊重每个人自由选择权力。”尼根笑了，他的神情好像是过度用力相信着自己所说的这套鬼话，他的五根手指搭在露希尔的把手端，轮流敲打着。  
帮凶们这才散开了一些，但房间里所有的眼睛还是牢牢盯住达里尔，由于此前注意力全集中在尼根身上，达里尔甚至现在才注意到这房间里的摆设。这不应该，他在心里暗暗埋怨自己，他忽视了周围环境，他的感觉变迟钝了。  
“话归正题。”尼根从沙发上跳起来，拎起露希尔来到达里尔面前，“即使在末日，规矩要有，人权也还是要有的。把衣服脱掉。”  
“什么？”达里尔不可置信地看着尼根。  
”唉，看看他们给你穿的这是什么，我都不忍心叫它衣服。原谅你这一次，我说，把衣服脱掉。“  
达里尔犹豫地扯着袖子，德怀特不耐烦地走上前去，被尼根挥手制止。达里尔捏着右边的袖口从里面退出手臂，把眼睛藏在长长了的头发里，转头观察屋里的人，除了男人，女士们也在。  
上衣从达里尔手里滑到地上，尼根看着他，一言不发，达里尔只得躬身把裤子拽到脚下，退出裤脚再踢开。他有点瑟缩，一是因为季节，一是因为他没有内衣，就这么脏脏地站着，身上青青紫紫，还有受伤后结的痂。  
达里尔在某些时候是个意外老派的人，别人意想不到，连他自己都觉得惊讶。人类文明崩溃前的性别意识还留在他身上，他尽量不去看女士们的目光。  
肥乔提着两大桶水出现在门口，尼根招手让他进来，两桶水“咚”地停在达里尔身后，水溅了出来，溅到达里尔小腿上，肥乔的汗滴了进去。  
“先洗个澡吧。”尼根命令到。  
德怀特掏出早已准备好的项圈套在达里尔脖子上，项圈连着铁制锁链，擎在德怀特手里。达里尔自知不可能挣开，他抠着厚实的项圈皮，不情愿地挣动几下，肥乔搬起水桶，把水浇在达里尔身上，达里尔咬着牙，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。肥乔用粗糙的刷子像刷牲口一样刷洗达里尔，很快他的皮肤就全红了，痂也被刷掉，露出新鲜的嫩肉，或是还在愈合又被打断了的晶莹血肉。  
脏污被从他的身体上刷下，肥乔也没忘记腿间，粗毛刷子光顾那里时达里尔把呼喊压抑在喉咙里，变成细小的咕噜咕噜的喉音。他想用手遮住腿间，但又因为刚刚脱衣服的时候已被女士们看光，遮不遮区别已经不大而犹豫着。  
趁达里尔洗澡的空当，请随笔者环视一下房间的摆设，就是一开始被达里尔忽视，后来令他自责的那些。这个房间从前显然是做拷问室用的，现在被打扫得一尘不染，但墙上挂着的一些金属器具已经生锈不能再使用了。两面墙间横亘着一根铁杆，是把人吊起来时承重用的；一张小木桌靠着墙，上面胡乱摆着些小玩意；房间中央是一个近半人高的三角木马——几乎让人跟性联系不到一起去，这东西看起来很旧了，木料也十分粗糙，如果不仔细看，一定会漏掉它两边敷衍地挂着的一些生锈铁环。  
随着第二桶水迎头浇下，达里尔已被刷洗干净，他的忍耐也随之到达顶点。尼根指了指木马，德怀特收紧铁链要牵着达里尔走过去时，达里尔突然扑向肥乔，一拳就打得他惨叫着趴在地上，两颗后槽牙蹦飞向墙面。阿拉特见势猛地一脚踢向达里尔膝盖侧面，达里尔跪倒在地，趴在自己洗下来的一滩脏水里，由德怀特拖着，众人七手八脚抬着被锁在三角性器具前端的铁环上。  
尼根撑着露希尔站在后面看好戏，达里尔的手被拉起来，拷住手铐吊在横在墙壁中间的铁杆上，他踢蹬着，一口啐在离他最近的德怀特脸上，小D——众所周知并非那么暴力的人，伸手抹去脸上的唾沫，恨恨叹了口气，反手给了他一巴掌。这时肥乔终于站了起来，右手里握着自己的两颗牙，嘴里含着血破口大骂。他来到达里尔面前，众人纷纷让路，他奋力挥起一拳打在达里尔脸上，由于双手被吊着，脖子被锁着，活动范围有限，达里尔像个被固定的沙袋一样只是撞在了三角木马上，把木马撞得差点翻倒。他被打得晕头转向，垂着头靠在木马上，感觉整个世界都在他脑袋里摇荡，倒是没有一颗牙根松动。肥乔又招呼了他几拳，达里尔还没出一声，他自己先气喘吁吁了。可能是因为肥乔实在不擅长动拳头，打得软绵绵也不好看，没等尼根制止他自己先停了下来。  
”那么，我们可以开始了吗？”尼根挥着露希尔在达里尔头边比划着，“征求”他的“意见”。  
达里尔不发话，尼根举着露希尔托起他的下巴，达里尔发梢上的水滴顺着露希尔身上缠着的铁丝滑下去，他眼神还有些迷离，想要一口啐在尼根脸上，却啐偏了。  
“哇哦，这可真是够友好。”尼根显然不会被达里尔的举动影响情绪。  
尼根拍了拍手，几双手立刻架起达里尔，要把他托举到木马上。达里尔抵抗着，用脚趾勾着木马棱，踢倒了它，由于木马上金属部件的老化，拴着链子的铁环也被扯掉，吊在他身前晃荡着。随着木马“轰”一声倒下，劳拉尖叫了起来，原来是木马正好砸到了她的脚。阿拉特扬起别在腰间的皮鞭愤怒地抽向达里尔的背部，一点也不留力。达里尔咬着牙，很快他的背上就布满狰狞的红痕，皮肉也绽开了。  
不得不说，有些人天生就比别人难以驯服，而又有些人以驯服这些人为乐。阿拉特像驯兽师鞭打动物一样鞭打达里尔，达里尔则紧握吊着自己双手的铁链，以耐受力极强的沉默抵抗她。这场鞭刑持续到尼根看得腻味了才命令阿拉特停止。达里尔背后血迹斑斑，血肉甚至随着阿特拉的鞭子飞溅到墙壁上，但阿拉特的鞭子根本不足以让他动摇。尼根用露希尔托起达里尔的下巴，左看看右看看，观赏着他挑衅而睥睨的眼神。接着他用球棒轻轻拍了拍达里尔的脸：“开胃小菜，还满意吗？”  
达里尔紧咬着牙关，他要是张口，准要把惨叫和呻吟吐出来。  
“我不会劝你早点屈服可以少受点罪什么的。”尼根挥手制止要上前查看达里尔情况的德怀特，“在我看来，像你这么强的人，如果不认真对待那才是对你的不尊重，你也太酷了老兄！”  
尼根用力拍了拍达里尔结实的身体，在他的两肋和背部用力捏了几下：“哇哦，看看，你拥有一副多棒的身体。” 而达里尔就像被困在猎人陷阱里的猎物，只能任人宰割，任由七八只手在他身上游移。  
西蒙要把木马扶起来，却被劳拉喊住：“等一下，把他的腿扳起来。”她拖着脚，气鼓鼓地说，“他可是有不少秘密。” 西蒙半信半疑，绕过木马来到达里尔面前，达里尔看样子还在消化鞭刑的疼痛，谁知他只是在等着西蒙走的足够近，好给他当胸一脚。这一脚踢得西蒙退开好几步，捂着胸口跌坐在地，也惹恼了在场的人，只有尼根鼓掌大笑起来。  
“刺头是吗？碰上你的准得受伤。”  
几个人抱住达里尔，达里尔生命力旺盛，力气大得像不肯就范的野兽。加里把他的腿扳起来，用锁链缠住膝盖吊在上方的铁杆上，还收紧了铁杆，让达里尔只能踮着左脚站立。达里尔的腿间完全暴露在空气中，这下大家都明白劳拉所说的话了，睾丸后面本该是会阴处，在达里尔身上却生着一个花朵形状的东西。  
“重瓣玫瑰。”尼根也吃了一惊，饶有兴趣地上前打量。  
达里尔气得浑身发抖，尼根把露希尔凑上去，铁丝似有似无拨弄着阴唇：“你不想我把这个捅进去吧？”  
“这很简陋。”劳拉发表了作为女性的评论，她也是第一个上手检查的。  
达里尔身上多出来的部位很难说是女性生殖器，他几乎只生了一瓣形状十分不规则的阴唇，下面是一道极窄的裂口，劳拉拨开阴唇查看，裂口只容得下一根手指通过，器官周围平滑，更没有多出阴蒂或者尿道，说生的十分敷衍也不为过，好像本来是女孩的达里尔还在娘胎里发育时突然改了主意，决定抛下一切长成男孩。  
其实达里尔从未因为自己多长了点东西而羞耻过，他生下来就这样，这东西既没给他带来麻烦也没给他带来负担，在艰难求生的少年时代，这玩意约等于不存在，他从来都觉得自己长成这样完全是自然而然，所以他从没体会过现在这种，因为与众不同——尤其是私处——而被人观赏品评的羞耻。  


尼根伸手捏住达里尔的“阴唇”，达里尔颤抖了一下，徒劳地想要夹起腿。尼根的手指上结着厚厚的茧子，他故意用它们去摩擦那块肉，那里肥厚，小巧，娇嫩，达里尔知道尼根接下来要做什么，他蜷起脚尖，因为紧张不由自主地收缩会阴和大腿肌肉，把呻吟咽回喉咙里。  
没人能轻易承受这种侮辱，所有视线都集中在达里尔腿间，注视着他那个“小妹”的一举一动，仿佛他们可以用这种方式把自己塞进去。尼根故意用力搓捏，这让达里尔很疼，但他知道这只是刚开始，不能让恐惧战胜理智，否则他只会让自己被侮辱得更彻底。  
达里尔甚至听到了房间里有人咽口水的声音，他恶心得想吐。尼根左手扶着他的肩，右手中指探到裂口处，用指甲拨开一点。手指才刚戳进去，达里尔就感到撕裂的疼。他在性方面不是个害羞的人，但那里就连瑞克也没碰过，是真正的处女地，因为那里太窄，感觉又十分陌生，加之瑞克是个尽职尽责的好爱人，导致达里尔觉得开发这种地方倒不如爽一爽或者睡觉。  
达里尔低着头，把眼睛藏在头发后面，不情愿地挣动了一下，但这种挣动只是搅得他自己更疼，他立刻停下了。尼根也发现了达里尔的小动作，从鼻子里喷出一声笑。达里尔的身体因为排斥和恶心变得极其敏感，尼根捏紧了他的左肩，缓缓把手指塞进去，达里尔体内干涩火热，尼根感觉自己的腿间又要搭起小帐篷。  
“宝贝，你都不会湿吗？”他贴着达里尔的耳朵问。  
达里尔从脸到脖子一片涨红，一半是因为羞耻一半是因为疼痛，他吸着小腹，在尼根咬他耳朵尖的时候扭头甩开。作为报复，他体内那根手指试图翻搅弯曲，但因为里面空间太窄而失败，只能把指甲陷进他的肉里。达里尔必须用全部精力来对付这个，不让自己叫出声，尼根的手指在他体内刮骚了好一阵才抽出来，他搓着指头上的一点血，展示给其他人看。  
达里尔顾不上周围虎视眈眈的眼神，专心享受身体好不容易得来的放空，他的“阴道”从入口到内部都火辣辣的疼着。  
凑上来的帮手们自然不会等达里尔休息，不知道是谁的手指，拉开阴唇探了进来，达里尔没忍住，从喉咙里漏出一声呻吟。  
“骚货！”手指的主人更起劲了。  
“好紧，太紧了。”  
“两根手指都不行。”  
“天呐，我真想把我的家伙塞进去。”  
达里尔感觉越来越多的手凑在自己身下，准备撕裂自己最脆弱的那部分，血确实让那里润滑多了，裂伤到甚至容得下第二根指尖。不知道谁在摩挲他的阴唇，那让他的腿根一阵阵颤抖。  
达里尔发出第一声惨叫，是因为不知道哪个天杀的，真的试图把阴茎塞进去，尽管他的腿间已经被血濡湿，但那里的裂伤距离容纳阴茎还差得远。  
细小的阴茎在达里尔不断的惨叫中勉强没入龟头，男人喘得厉害，看样子也是疼得够呛，他立刻就打了退堂鼓，那里的宽度实在不适合容纳性器官。  
被解放了细窄阴道的达里尔像泄了气似的，靠在尼根扶着他后腰的手上，尼根用两指拨开他的阴道：“比刚才大了些，你看，还是需要好好开发嘛，或许应该给你做个改造手术。”  
听到改造手术，达里尔猛地从尼根手里弹开，徒劳地挣动，把链子拉得咣咣作响，血从他腿间滴到地上。  
尼根像拎动物颈皮一样攒住达里尔后脑的头发：“用你的身体来犒劳犒劳大家这些天对你的辛苦付出，不过分吧？”  
“操……操你爸爸去吧。”达里尔咬牙切齿。  
阿拉特来到他身前，抽出小刀，冰冷的刀刃抵在他腿间血糊糊的伤口上，比划着割开的动作。达里尔紧闭双眼，僵硬地等待着。  
“过分吗?”  
刀刃几乎要陷进肉里，过了好一会，达里尔才拧动脖子，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“看不见，听不见，你更想要一个快捷手术？”  
该死的尼根！达里尔更大幅度地摇晃脑袋，勉强吐出一个不带颤音的“不”。  
“尼根，我们该走了。”德怀特提醒他，今天是收贡品的日子。尼根意犹未尽地舔了舔达里尔的耳朵，达里尔厌恶地低头躲开，对于这种反应，尼根表面不甚满意，却也乐在其中。  
尼根示意阿拉特拿开抵在达里尔腿间的小刀，阿拉特把沾在刀刃上的血抹在达里尔大腿上，抹到刀刃再次反光才收回皮质刀鞘里，而尼根突然想到了什么似的拍了下脑袋，一手旋下快散了架的三角木马上的长螺丝钉，拿在手里比划着。  
“像你这么酷的男人，我第一次见。”他一边扶住达里尔的腿一边赞许道，“而且……你还是全宇宙最他妈辣的婊子，什么婊子都比不上你。”  
说着，达里尔的“阴道”被长螺丝钉插入，螺纹咬住还在流血的嫩肉。他眼前发黑，窒息了一般弓起身体，小腹急剧收缩，体内痉挛着接纳螺丝钉的旋转侵入。  
尼根把螺丝钉全部塞了进去，在达里尔身上随便抹了抹手上的血便带着下属离开了。达里尔大腿和小腹痉挛着，口水从他合不住的口中滴到地上。他的下体血肉模糊，螺丝钉紧紧旋在肉里，比老旧器械上的孔洞契合不知多少倍。他被吊在漆黑的房间里，这里不像他那间小黑屋，有不间断的音乐来摧残他，但呼吸稍稍平复后，吵闹的歌曲又出现在他脑海里，每个细节都清晰得像真的。他甚至无力去想这声音到底来自哪里，而是任由这些恼人的歌曲在他脑子里自动播放，循环往复，直到失去意识他都没发现自己哭了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是gb（算是吧），慎入

二、  
达里尔醒来后绝望地发现自己还被吊着，双手和腿脚已经失去知觉，就算是还有知觉，他也无力撑起身体了。  
要怪就怪猎人的体魄太强健，事实上距离尼根离开才过去两小时。达里尔觉得自己的胳膊快脱臼了，也可能已经脱臼了，他的身体因保持同一个姿势太久而麻木。他艰难地动了动身体，顿时晕头转向，他现在所有的鲜明痛感都指向镶入体内的钉子，任何一点动作都仿佛能让钉子在他体内搅动一番，连呼吸都得缓慢而且小心翼翼。  
达里尔在心里咒骂清醒带来的痛楚，他现在不能像以前那样赌气挣扎，把铁链弄得噹噹作响了，每一秒都变得十分难过。  
因为被吊了太久，达里尔的呼吸逐渐困难起来，丝丝缕缕的窒息感缠绕着他的身体，他则想通过些小得可怜的活动摆脱它们，但他终究还是像溺了水一样，挣扎得精疲力尽，来自四面八方的压力却越来越重，将他吞了下去。

达里尔是被体内的钢钉弄醒的，尼根通过这种方式把恶心、屈辱和强烈的憎恨直接塞进他身体里。他被解开束缚，扔在地上，身体暂时还不允许他爬起来，但这不是说他就乐于趴在地上享受氧气了，全身麻木和感官迟钝使猎人陷入了恐惧，在这种恐惧的厮磨下，就算最温顺的动物也要跳起来咬它眼前的任何东西，何况是达里尔。  
来者拉起达里尔的项圈，让他翻过身来，借此机会达里尔积攒了全部力量挥出拳头，他软绵绵的拳头也不知道打到了谁，因为他的眼睛立刻就被黑布蒙起来了，身上还挨了好几脚。  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”  
“等尼根回来有你好受的。”  
原来是阿拉特和劳拉，达里尔不知道这两个女人来这里做什么。  
他的手被绑在背后，又被翻过来仰面躺着，其中一个按住他的肩，另一个坐在他身上，撸动他的阴茎，那玩意的尺寸还算令人满意。  
达里尔无法起身，如果有的选，他绝不会在这时候勃起，也绝不想被劳拉和阿拉特当做性对象，但身体可不管这些事，他搁置了很久的性欲还是被唤起了，不管他身上其他地方有多疼。  
当阴茎被真正的女性器官包裹时，他想象那是瑞克的身体，他太久没见过瑞克了。随即他又觉得十分恶心，胃里翻江倒海，想要挣脱两个女人的钳制，此举不仅为他招来几个巴掌，操干他的人还报复似的重重坐下去，让塞在达里尔体内的钉子教训他。  
被女人轮奸的羞耻感和钉子撕咬体内的痛感，让达里尔的勃起也变得十分勉强。  
“婊子，贱货！”达里尔骂道，“看来尼根那根小鸡巴根本不能满足你们。”  
他没得到回答，只得到几声冷笑。阿拉特退出身体，拿出事先准备好的细长的金属棒，手指在达里尔的马眼处打了个转。达里尔打了个哆嗦，金属棒以不怎么体贴的速度和手法插入他的尿道。阿拉特折磨起人来是毫不手软的。  
达里尔的身体彻底软了下来，一天之内他身上两个从未有人染指的地方被迫纳入异物。没有润滑，器具粗糙，行刑者的手法更可以称得上是粗暴。达里尔胸口起伏，像一条待宰的鱼，金属棒不太平整的表面刮蹭他的尿道壁，被阿拉特一直插到底端，他一动也不敢动，只能难受地呻吟。  
然而接下来，异物占据着尿道而阴茎被人撸动则令达里尔崩溃地嚎叫出来，但女主人们是绝不会原谅他的。达里尔不知道自己如何完成了这次性爱，以及这场性爱续了多久。他似乎昏过去一小会，然后又醒了。他的眼睛哭肿了，因为太过紧张，他的下体还死死咬着被镶进去的器具无法放松。

晚些时候，达里尔开始发烧，因为缺水和神志不清他伸出舌头舔地板上还未干的水渍——一股腥臊混着灰土的味道，但总比没有好。这种感觉太像他小时候被父亲虐打后的发烧，不过那时候好歹还有水，他攒足了力气爬下床，只为倒口水喝，父亲烂醉如泥倒在一旁，自己可曾踢过他一脚？他真后悔自己从没拿起酒瓶砸碎那个男人的脑袋。  
达里尔红肿的眼睛流出泪水一样的东西，只是眼部分泌物，他讨厌哭，这除了会损伤他的男子气概外，还很丑，莫尔说过他哭的样子很丑，绝不应让人见到。  
他想自己现在的样子一定很丑，赤身裸体，身上沾着灰和血，脸也被人打肿了，还流着眼泪，瑞克绝不会喜欢这个样子。他冷的试图蜷缩起来，但体内的东西让他稍微一动就难受得要死。他闭上眼睛，做了个极为短暂的梦，梦到很久很久前的一次洗澡，梦里他知道那是最后一次见到他妈妈，他妈妈烦躁地把水浇在他身上，最后嫌恶又严肃地告诉他，绝不能让别人知道看到“那个东西”。之后他迅速长大，没人在乎他，更没人有兴趣知道他有些什么“东西”。  
如果不是这个梦，达里尔根本不会记起妈妈长什么样，至于她是否值得相信、可以依赖，达里尔不记得也不关心，现在哪怕能有只带点温度的手放在他身上他都要谢天谢地了。  
此时还去回想那些操蛋事情是很难捱的，还是想些让人好受的事。全世界都尸变之后，家园没有了，却有了“家人”，有了瑞克，还有一群他愿意为之赴死的人。他说不清哪种生活更好，生活一向艰难，不过至少从前他性命无虞，或许人就是要赴汤蹈火去换爱，达里尔的脑子条件反射般冒出这个念头。  
他又清醒和昏睡交替的捱了几小时，动弹不得，接连做了好几个噩梦，梦见他们被尼根一伙人打得七零八落，死的死囚的囚，自己被扔去喂了僵尸，梦见瑞克不再喜欢他了，所有人都背弃了他。恨意和不甘使达里尔突然有了力气，他撑起身体，疯狂拉拽锁在脖子上的铁链，黑暗中他磕到了倒在一旁的破木架子，他猛击几下木板，仿佛这样能把它们打烂，自己也能重获自由。一阵眩晕和冷汗随即爬上来，他的身体摇摇欲坠，腿间痛到麻木，他颤抖的手还在就着惯性击打木板，轻飘飘的，随后他跌回地上，房间里回荡着刺耳的铁链砸在水泥地上的声音。  
这一切都是徒劳吗？溺水的感觉又爬上来，仿佛沉在几十米的水下，眼皮也有千金重。门打开时窜进来的光和声音也没能唤醒这个溺水的人，毯子被丢在他身上的时候他已经昏过去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 港真，尼根这样搞我觉得他会中风  
> 做瓜辛苦，让他做瓜我昧着良心

三、  
达里尔不知道自己一觉睡了将近十个钟头，他醒来时烧已经退了大半，脑子清醒了许多，但还是浑身无力。他裹着毯子，碰到了昏睡时被放在手边的水杯。嘴里有种熟悉的苦味，达里尔仔细回想了一下，是他小时候常吃的一种退烧药。  
有人来给他喂过药，但没喂下去，卡在喉咙里，他咳嗽着把化了大半的药吐出来。背上的伤口也被马马虎虎上过药，没有疼的那么要命了。  
自从被关进这里他就没小便过，他憋的难受，还很疼痛。劳拉跟阿拉特插进他阴茎的长金属棒还卡在那里，他半躺下，尽量放松身体，捏住留在体外的一端试图把它抽出来，可金属棒稍微一动就刺激得他身体小腹颤抖，他又咬着牙试了十几分钟，结果痛得自己越来越紧，连一厘米也没抽出来。  
达里尔趴在地上痛吟时门打开了，这太不是时候了，达里尔被突如其来的光照的紧闭双眼，他下意识拉着毯子盖住身体，下腹和腿根还在委屈地微颤。  
他用手挡在眼前，把眼睛眯成一条缝来适应光线。一个黑影站在他面前，从体型他认出那是德怀特。德怀特蹲下身，伸手试了试他额头的温度，然后捏住他的下巴，像喂狗吃药一样把退烧药片塞进去，然后递给他一杯水。  
达里尔捧着水杯，只抿了一小口把药送下去便不再喝。德怀特走到他身后，从木马的铁环上解下铁链，拿在手里对他说：“尼根要见你，为你自己考虑，别惹麻烦。”  
达里尔沈默不语，德怀特拉了几次铁链，最后一次恼怒的甚至把达里尔拉倒在地，这样达里尔才爬起来跟着他走了。在走廊里他一直低着头，把脸藏在头发后面以掩盖自己痛苦的神色，他紧拽着包裹身体的毯子，弯着腰，踉跄地并着腿走路，咬进肉里的钉子就像插进猛兽脚掌的倒刺，限制了他的一切行动。

尼根坐在沙发上，观赏着达里尔被带进来的狼狈样子。德怀特一停，他就趴跪下来，用手撑着地，汗水从他的额头滴落，他咬着牙，面色惨白，毯子张开了，暗影中隐约露出他夹得紧紧的双腿和小腹。  
露希尔划过他的脸，算是打了个招呼，接着德怀特撤走毯子，架着达里尔爬到床上。医生也在这里恭候多时了，他检查了达里尔背上的伤口，认为没有大碍，然后与德怀特一起掰开达里尔的腿，达里尔想要起身，却被尼根拉住铁链，栓在床脚。  
”乖孩子，听话。”尼根摸了摸达里尔的头发。  
若非如此歹势，他一定要了这个胆敢对他做出这种事的贱种的命。  
尼根从口袋里掏出一只狗用的磨牙棒塞进他嘴里：“你最好咬住这个。”  
还没等反应过来，他就窒息地咬住磨牙棒，第一声惨叫因此变成了呜咽。医生正在从他的阴道内取出钢钉，尼根按住他的双手好让他无法挣动，钢钉取出后好一会他都只能咬着磨牙棒，僵直着身体。他疼的泪流满面，眼泪与口水一起沾湿了床褥，尼根拍拍他的头：“乖狗狗。”  
他的阴道与钢钉上都血肉模糊，医生花了很长时间清理，又把药涂在里面，达里尔呜咽着，埋头进床里，度秒如年的治疗过程带给他的屈辱感比被关在小屋里强暴更甚。但是尼根肯放他出来，就有希望，实在受不了时达里尔这样安慰自己道，此时他甚至憎恨自己的意志力和求生欲。  
一切都处理好后，医生好奇的捏了捏他的阴唇，被德怀特白了一眼才乖乖摘下手套，同德怀特一起离开了。尼根松开手，达里尔还趴着，一动不动，他现在似乎连最轻佻的侮辱都受不了，想要就此把自己闷死在床里。  
“世道如此，也找不到更好的药啦。”尼根一边说，一边拿出手铐，把达里尔的双手拷在背后。这个老混蛋，在哪里都一副怡然自得，随时准备享受生活的样子。他脱了裤子骑在达里尔身上，重量压得达里尔仰起头。  
“这才对嘛。”尼根像检验猪一样拍拍达里尔的侧腰，达里尔吐掉磨牙棒，回头恨恨看着尼根。  
“注意你的眼神。”尼根提醒道。  
达里尔又看了两秒才收回目光低下头，他依然如此锐利，这使尼根惊讶又高兴，因而更加血脉喷张。因为知道接下来会发生什么，达里尔闭上眼睛，找了个舒服点的趴姿，微微侧头只留出足够呼吸的空间，尽量不让自己的痛苦流露。尼根摸了摸他长长了的头发，达里尔的身体常风吹日晒，皮肤粗糙而肤色健康，现在被另一些狰狞而大有美感的伤痕频频打断，不消说，他在你跟眼中现在莫过于是一块由结实优美的线条勾勒成的一块好肉。  
“或许我们每个人都是艺术家。”尼根若有所思地说道。  
“你是……哼，狗屁，连僵尸都比你懂艺术得多。”达里尔沙哑着声音嘲笑道，这并没有惹恼尼根，反而令他觉得很好笑。  
“宝贝，我是管理艺术家。”  
达里尔不再言语，尼根没忘记加点润滑，然后掰开他的屁股干了进去，同时俯身咬他的脖子。达里尔蜷起身体，想要多少给小腹留下一点空间，因为他被憋得很疼，这却使他看起来像在迎合尼根，而后者满意地加大了动作。因为不断扯动到会阴，达里尔疼的缩起脖子，阴茎半硬不硬地附在金属棒上。尼根这时才想起来：“阿拉特她们事先照顾过你了。”  
他执起达里尔的阴茎，达里尔紧张地用眼角看看他，尼根坏笑着撸动起来。  
“我忘了，你有多久没上厕所了？”  
“变态……”  
“都是男人嘛。”尼根强调了男人二字，开玩笑地用力捏了一下，达里尔终于受不了刺激呻吟出来，他用头顶着床铺弓起身体，想要远离尼根的手。但尼根从背后抱住他，一边干他的屁股一边撸弄他的前端，达里尔又疼又痒，不情愿地挣动身体。  
尼根在他身体里射了两次，心满意足，而他每次稍一有反应就被疼的压制下去，连阴道口也重又流了点血。尼根一松开他他就蜷缩起来，怕对方继续亵玩自己的阴茎，那里现在碰一碰都疼，但这自然增添了尼根的兴趣。  
“阿拉特和劳拉，把你照顾的真好。”  
“你要是想，我也可以原物奉还给你。”这是达里尔今天最后一句嘴硬。尼根卡着他的脖子，把他压在床上，另一只手转动金属棒。这只是不知道从哪里弄来的一根细棒，自然不肯能有尿道棒那样制作精细，粗糙的部分刮伤了达里尔的尿道，达里尔扭曲了身体，终于忍不住啜泣起来，金属棒在他的尿道里抽插，达里尔甚至被自己的口水呛到，幸好他咳嗽了一阵，不然他真的怀疑自己能否把求饶憋回去。

“想上厕所吗？”  
终于，尼根似乎玩够了，大发慈悲地问缩在床里脱了力的达里尔，他似乎很满意，声音里尚存着兴奋。  
达里尔缓缓点了点头，除了上厕所，他还很想吐，但他现在没力气说了。  
“或许现在还不是时候。”  
这句话令达里尔绝望，他睁开眼，想看看尼根有什么打算。他看见尼根的眼里闪着湿热的情欲的光，那没什么，尼根是变态，但没疯，还不能期待发疯有一天要了他的命，那只是尼根而已。  
盯着达里尔恐惧的眼神，尼根把金属棒推进去，直到深入膀胱，达里尔颤抖着哭泣，金属棒进入膀胱的一瞬间他有种失禁的感觉，他眼前发黑，但下腹只是颤动了两下，什么也没有流出来。


	4. Chapter 4

四、  
达里尔是由人牵着，勉勉强强趴回小屋去的。他又被拴在那个破木马上，尼根“赏赐”给他的那根金属棒后面几天时常呆在他的尿道里，除非他们允许他排尿。  
他感觉这几日来的排尿造成的疼痛已经在他的意志上刻出了不大不小的裂口。第一次是在他回到小屋后，尼根的几个手下轮奸了神志不清的达里尔，还开着玩笑用力揉他的肚子和阴茎，说如果能满足他们几个就让他排尿。达里尔只得给他们口交和骑乘，最后他昏了过去。隔天经历了一番如同虐待的清洗后，他被迫像狗一样跪趴着让人尿在他身上。他又发起烧来，比上次烧的还高，最后他们终于拔出了金属棒，这次疼痛的失禁让达里尔非常恐惧。

女士们的到来是更大的折磨，因为她们会给他喂药，让他插着金属棒长时间勃起好来满足她们，甚至连打扫卫生的工人都用过这招。

他发着烧，被人享用时喊着瑞克的名字，现在他似乎能忍受想象这是瑞克在干他，或者被他干，要知道之前他认为这样的想象简直实在侮辱瑞克，可他现在没有足够的经历分辨虚实。他蹭着尼根粗糙的掌心，像只小猫一样嘟囔着瑞克的名字，骂瑞克是个混蛋，甚至连疼痛都阻止不了他略微勃起，他已经开始习惯疼痛，他习惯什么都很快。他甚至希望瑞克的手指去抚慰他的阴道，他早就应该让瑞克来的。  
“哦，真乖。”尼根说，“你希望我把瑞克带来吗？”  
达里尔睁开眼睛看看他，红着眼睛，眼前一片模糊，但也足够意识到这里不是亚历山大社区，但他似乎没听懂尼根在说什么，继续无意识地痛吟。  
下腹被人戏谑地踢了一脚，他抱着肚子蜷缩起来，今日这已经快成为他的标准姿势了。  
“好了，别戏弄他了。”尼根说。  
成员们这才消停下来，达里尔被拉到墙角，跪趴着，一只手抽出插在他尿道的金属棒，尿液不受控制地流出，达里尔呻吟着，他很难受，还不知道该怎么对待这种状况。  
排过尿，他们又把金属棒插回去，但达里尔清醒了一点，他爬离被尿脏的那块墙面，如果他现在求饶，他们会不给他塞这东西吗？他想。  
“你想我把瑞克带来吗？你好像很想他。”尼根又问了一遍。  
达里尔恨恨地瞪着他，“不。”他吐字清晰。  
“你或许想报答我刚刚的善举。”尼根指的是允许他排尿。  
达里尔已经学会识趣，他爬到尼根面前，跪立起身，给他口交。劳拉和阿拉特出现时，尼根正射在达里尔脸上。  
她们拿着一些器具和药箱，达里尔意识到在这个房间凑齐这么些人准没有好事，他害怕起来，又无处可躲，尼根拉着拴住他脖子的锁链，几个人轻而易举地就压制得他动弹不得。  
“这是我送给你的成人礼，作为加入救世军的纪念，只有你有这种待遇，因为你是特别的。”  
有几个人附和着笑了，残酷而兴奋地盯着他。  
达里尔被分开双腿，阿拉特拿着小刀片逼近的时候他似乎预感到会发生什么，因此拼命挣扎了起来，此举为他招来一顿虐打，虚弱让他比之前容易制伏太多。精疲力竭的达里尔盯着拿小刀靠近他的腿间的阿拉特，他的眼睛明亮而凶狠，让阿拉特都感到害怕。  
手术继续进行，会阴被擦过酒精，阴唇被捏住时，有人往达里尔嘴里塞了根磨牙棒，立刻被他甩掉。他睁大眼睛，看着别人割去自己那块简陋的，从来没发挥过什么作用的阴唇，咬着牙硬是一声也没出。阿拉特用棉布给他止血，达里尔仰起头，他的胸口剧烈起伏，头上暴起青筋，竭尽全力忍耐。  
“凝视的确是好的告别。把那个保存好，送给瑞克，告诉他这是达里尔的信物。”  
恍惚间他仿佛听到尼根在说话。  
“包得漂亮一点……”  
幸好他没有失禁，他不被允许失禁，恍惚间他想。  
血濡湿了好几块纱布后慢慢止住，达里尔终于脱了力落在地上，按住他的人也松了口气。  
“真是个硬骨头。”  
他阖上眼睛时不知谁在夸赞。

但事情尚未结束，他被人拍醒，扶着坐起来，一根光亮的东西在他眼前晃了两晃，是一根约有拇指粗的金属棒。  
“喜欢吗？这是专门为你定制的。”尼根露出了他那口爽朗的白牙。  
达里尔呆了一会才让眼睛对焦，他完全失去了力气，身上的冷汗让他如同泡过水，嘴唇苍白失血，面如死灰。他睁大眼睛，摇着头，试图往后缩。  
“不……不不……”  
“你会拥有自己的房间。”  
“不，求你……”  
达里尔红肿的眼睛里突然间倾泻出很多泪水，他立刻闭上眼，垂着头。他还维持着双腿大开的姿势，因为刚刚的伤害使他动一动腿都很困难，或许是这副可怜的样子引起了尼根的同情，他摸了摸达里尔的脸安抚他，在他身下垫了毯子，让他躺下，但达里尔不愿意，最后他惊恐万分地被按在毯子上，咬着磨牙棒。  
达里尔的体内上了药，刚刚的伤口撒了止血粉，此时控诉般红肿着，然后被迫接纳金属棒，金属棒底端连着电线，电线另一头接着一个小盒子，开关上有三档刻度，看得出是什么工具匆匆改装来的。  
触感比钉子要好多了，但是当尼根扭开开关，达里尔嚎叫了起来，一股电流刺激得原本就脆弱敏感的阴道剧烈痉挛，恐惧加深了它，越痛苦，这些肉就把金属棒绞得越紧，达里尔一瞬间仿佛昏死过去，又前所未有的清醒。阿拉特拿着一枚外科用针，像给女人实行割礼一样把他的阴道缝合起来，达里尔痉挛着，汗和眼泪如同下雨，缝合只留下通得过电线的小缝，缝好后又在他的伤口上撒了一层止血粉。

达里尔躺着，一动也不动，他的项圈换成了皮质的狗项圈，手铐和脚镣也被去掉了，那个连接着他体内金属棒的盒子扔在他脚边，他蜷躺着，想尽量离它远一些。  
现在下地走路还很困难，他的头发和胡子里新冒出很多白色。他确实拥有了自己的房间，被允许正常睡觉，他现在对时间，光亮和声音格外敏感，因此知道酷刑即将到达。  
门开了，达里尔把头背过去，一个人的时候他有时会做一番关于暂时屈服的思想斗争，可一旦尼根来到，因为太过恐惧自己会屈服，他的抗拒就像壁垒一样层层筑起，无论承受多大的痛苦他都一言不发，有一次差点咬掉自己的舌头，他多么痛恨自己的这种性格。  
尼根带来了新鲜草莓，达里尔动了动鼻子，这是这么久以来他第一次闻到新鲜食物的味道。  
“很痛苦吧，没关系，接下来我们会有甜头的。”尼根坐在床边，拍拍他的达里尔，然后往达里尔嘴里塞了一颗草莓。清凉甘甜的果香唤起了达里尔的知觉，他睁开眼睛恐惧又憎恨地望着尼根，尼根也神情回望他。  
“你不会以为我会一直这么养着你吧，我的好达里尔？”尼根拍了拍他的身体，手指有意无意擦过他的乳头。  
他们都明白，真正的驯化才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达里尔头发白了应该是因为吃狗粮营养不良，参见白毛女（x


End file.
